Still Doll: Composition Of The Soul
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: After a bloodstained tragedy shakes the entire outcome of fate, Kurosaki Ichigo grows up in the Silbern Fortress among his kin. He has always been set apart as special, marked as 'A' the Heir to the Kaiser and the young child that Yhwach raised as his own. Struggling with a speech impairment makes life all the harder, especially when it comes to conveying his forbidden love. Yaoi
1. Still Doll: Composition Of The Soul Prt1

Right my honeys, I've been fairly busy over the last month and I've decided to post one more two-shot before getting back to my regular updates. I can't help how the inspiration flows and this one, I'll have to warn, is EXCEEDINGLY dark. This story is NOT for the faint of hearted, it will be bloody, messy, sad, have a lot of controversial themes and is set in a totally AU Canon setting. Meaning that the Bleach world will get turned upside down.

I wanted to write a totally Quincy!Ichigo fic, so this is my take on a short two-shot. I'm trying to let it become too complicated but this plot is very heavy so I can't tell where it will take me next. I'm also posting this story very late, passed 12 AM again and I'm tired so I won't say much more except please not:

**The introduction** to this story is written in **Afrikaans** (translations will be provided at the end of the chapter in my footnotes). Only a small German tagline is added at the bottom. I will **please ask** all my **German readers NOT to point out my mistakes** as I'm _apologizing_ here for them now if there are any. I'm not going to change them just because you don't like it. I am fluent in Afrikaans written, it is my first language so don't even bother to try and correct that. Please know that most of the German in this fic is sourced **directly from the Bleach Manga** (except for the small tag line), meaning that it comes from how **Kubo Tite wrote it** and explained it...not me.

The warnings for this story includes: **M/M lemons**, **dark setting**, **angst**, **speech trauma**, **a Quincy!Ichigo**, **Canon AU**, **Evil!Soul Society**, **Sort-of-Good! Quincy**, Ichigo is different in this fic because I'm working with an unexplored concept, you'll see in a while what I'm talking about. This story may also contain the use of a soft of aphrodisiac.

The set pairing is: **Yhwach (**ユーハバッハ ) **x Kurosaki Ichigo (**黒崎 一護**)**.

* * *

**Still Doll: Composition Of The Soul Part 1**

Soos die reviere vloei met bloed en die duisternes van die nag oor die maanloose hemels val, buig ons onder die sondes van die siel. Daar sal nooit hoop vir kinders van die donkerte wees nie. Staan prag onderlangs die rooi reёn wat die skaduwees weerkaats . Dit is gesing dat oor nege honderd jaar ŉ vergete god se krag sal weermals die skadu omhels, sy gedagtes sal die siel wegsteek negentig jaar later en oor nege sal daar geen meer hoop vir die onvergevende siele wat op die aarde loop bly nie. So sal die Koning, die Keiser en Vader van Skadu, weer die kinders van sy bloed sien dans in the palm van sy hande en op die punte van sy vingers.

Dans tog mooi vir die bloedorstige Marionettespel (1*)

Tanz für die blutrünstigen Marionette Vorführung (2*)

* * *

'This is an absolute tragedy, Haschwalth.' A haunting baritone noted sorrowfully, dark eyes gazing intently at the smoking remains of a once humble family home and the larger part of a suburban street that was reduced to ashes, dust and shattered pavement beneath calf-length black booted feet. The howling wind was tugging restlessly at a floor length, crimson red cloak; the heavy and regal fabric dancing restlessly behind an imposingly tall frame as an arc of pure blue lighting sailed through the stormy summer night in heavy warning. Igniting a dark and ominously overcast sky, near pitch black with growing menace, dimly for mere seconds before a deafening clap of thunder echoed harshly in the distance. There was a dying street lamp glinting off of the King's imposing white uniform, throwing eerie shadows over a menacing cloak as a rounded golden disk, inscribed with the Quincy cross, lighted brightly against the being's right shoulder. The newly risen Quincy Emperor could only sigh softly in restless emotion; eyes, darker than a midnight sky and as fathomless as the ocean depths, closing absently to discern a startlingly powerful reiatsu that was swirling oppresively and distressingly around the remains of a once prided family home.

In his mind, there was certainly_ no_ doubt just who was behind this unneeded and startling destruction. He could recognize the handiwork of a ruthless Gotei-13 assassination more than a mile away even in the pitch blackness of a stormy night. And indeed, just like he had left the Silbern Fortress that night to search for the last living descendants of his dying race to hopefully find his heir, he had only been a few kilometres away before the tail end of this astounding collision of powers had come to a deadly conclusion. Whoever had fought back though, had put up more than just a valiant struggle. It was quite frightening, the intensity of the fading reiatsu that the dark haired being could still feel skittering erratically across his skin. This was certainly no mere _human_ power, it carried the feeling of Captain Class Shinigami or higher...perhaps a Noble if he were to measure the refined intensity that it carried. But it was fading quickly now, a testament to the fact that the assassins had either completed their job or had managed to drag a prisoner through a Senkaimon mere minutes before. Hissing in irritation at the mournful sight that was laying in devastation by his feet, Yhwach leaned his head back the instant that the heavens ruptured and poured an icy sheet of large, heavy, raindrops from above.

He_ hated_ to see the innocence of this world besmeared by the darkness of his enemies, such needless annihilation was totally uncalled for. And the sheer beauty of the young woman that was laying so deathly still upon the bloodstained pavement...was _more_ than just collateral damage to him. 'What have they done to another of my children? How many more will I have to lose before this bloody thousand year war is finally over?' Resting white gloved fingertips upon an unmarked forehead, a soft prayer from a far away, distant, language fell from pale lips as the ancient being paid no mind to the hip length black locks that were falling over his shoulder to brush her bloodstained cheeks. She had been Echt (3*), he could sense it more clearly now that he was close to her rapidly cooling corpse. Quite a powerful one too. Such a terrible loss, even though the Quincy Emperor could clearly suss out an unknown and exceedingly powerful Hollow taint that had spoiled her blood. Casting dark and unreadable eyes over the curled position of her body, Yhwach drew back several steps when he noted the fact that it seemed as if she had been protecting something precious with her very life and the last of her breath.

The deep wounds on her back, still stained pure carmine under the washing rain, was nothing but proof to his current train of thought as the dark haired being dragged distressed fingertips through rain dampened locks in thought. The revelation had settled a stone of pure dread in the pit of his stomach, unsettled black strands falling forward to stick to pale cheeks as an intense array of regretful emotions swirled restlessly in unreadable dark midnight blue eyes. Yhwach knew instinctively that there was only _one_ thing that a woman protected so fiercely without regard to her own life. Her young. And dear god, if he was going to have to start looking for the body of a young child in this tragedy as well, Yhwach was sure that he would lose the strict control that had been chained so tightly around his settling powers. Now was _not_ a good time to lose control, he thought to himself in reprimand. Soul Society had not yet been alerted to his awakening presence and the Father to the Quincy Race would very much like to keep that secret sealed until he had rebuilt the Wandenreich from the bottom up. Challenging Seireitei's strict rule over the Three Worlds was not an easy task, he knew that, and it would be several years still _before_ a single strategic move could successfully be made against them.

'Of all the things―.'

'Your Majesty? We should leave. The Human authorities are likely to arrive in the next few minutes and a crowd has already started to gather―.' Holding up a white gloved hand for silence, the hip-length dark haired being closed his eyes for several moments as he reached out the range of his senses to feel for another high density reiatsu close by. His powers were not_ nearly_ as fluid as it once was, it would get there eventually, but they would have to do for now. Even_ if_ it would decrease the amount of time he could spend outside of the Shatten Bereich (4*)that night. Frowning deeply in concern when he felt nothing but a strange void presence brushing against his senses two blocks away from here, he forced himself to concentrate more fully on a small flicker of Gemischt (5*) reiatsu that was still alive. When he found nothing but that gaping void and a few other distressing sensations, the King decided to follow the strange instinct alighting across his skin from that indiscernible presence. There was a lot of unrest in Karakura it would seem, he could count several weak Shinigami in the children's park that was not too far away as well as a staggeringly strange Hollow reiatsu that was exactly aligned with that untraceable presence―.

'Heika (6*)?'

'Be quiet for a while, 'B', and don't concern yourself about the humans and Shinigami. Even if we encountered our enemies tonight, none of them will know who or what I am. Cast out your senses for now however, and prepare for a possible confrontation. I think that my fallen daughter was protecting a child. I can't sense a Gemischt presence, in fact there shouldn't be one, but there seems to be something happening a few blocks away from here.' That was all that Yhwach needed to say in those moments, the rain never once weighing down his form as he seemed to blur out of existence the instant that a controlled flow of reishi formed beneath booted feet and lead him into the shadows of the night. A flicker of blonde hair and a white cloak was trailing mere feet behind him, the younger Quincy displaying a strained effort to keep up with the King's speed as Haschwalth obeyed his Heika's words without second thought. It seemed like only a few seconds had passed before soft grass replaced tarred road beneath their feet, Yhwach finally able to take in the startling sight that greeted him under the dying flickers of artificial streetlamps. The periodic flashes of lightening was also lighting up the skies, the abrupt storm seeming to reach the peak of its intensity in those moments.

Both older beings were soaking wet by now, the rain never once letting up in its assault. But even through the heavy sheet of water distorting his vision; the Quincy Emperor could clearly observe the sobering scene that was spread a few meters in front of him. Vibrant and messy orange locks, like a beacon of colour, was a mere prelude to the sorrowful sight that a small six-year-old form, partially protected from the world beneath a barely alive Shinigami soul, made. There was a Zanpactō grasped desperately in small hands, the large daitō far too big to be his own as a streak of visible reiatsu ignited across a blood red hilt, dancing blue tassels and a light blue sheath. The child was completely bathed in blood, his tiny form shivering in cold and pure distress as the fabric of blue pyjamas remained painted with the evidence of his mother's and possibly his father's death as well. Several gasping cries were echoing mournfully into the night, struggling and desperate sobs that echoed in tandem to the strengthening void presence that Yhwach had felt before. There was also a partial Hollow mask, settled in pitch black over the child's left eye as a small tapering horn jutted dangerously from the left side of his head.

The sheer _presence_ that was pouring from the tiny soul was staggering, so menacing with uncontained power that the Quincy King was fairly startled when a pair of haunting mismatched eyes snapped instinctively in his direction the moment that another crack of thunder echoed through the night. That left eye, hidden beneath the broken edges of a Hollow mask, was a telling gold and black as the right shimmered a very familiar glowing blue. An indication that the little one's dormant Quincy power was rising to the surface now. But that was not all, Yhwach could clearly sense a touch of innate Shinigami in the child as well. There simply_ had_ to be, the small orangette wouldn't have been able to hold onto that reiatsu glowing blade as fiercely as he was in any human form otherwise. And that was _the_ most confusing fact for the Emperor, the small being seemed mostly human in those moments. It was utterly mind bending! How does a single soul composed of so many components balance itself whilst remaining alive and contained in a six-year-old human body? It seemed utterly impossible and yet, there was the proof sitting right in front of his eyes. A thoughtful frown was furrowing Yhwach's brows, dark eyes widening in surprise when the child carefully pulled himself from beneath the Shinigami that was laying protectively over him.

'Heika? What should―.' Cutting off Haschwalth's steady voice next to him, the older being was just about to cross the last few meters when it dawned on him just who the Shinigami was. A small hand had reluctantly retracted from the large Zanpactō's hilt, gripping a bloodstained white haori desperately as a series of hitched sobs echoed in a response to the spiky black haired Shinigami's fading reiatsu that was becoming less and less with every second that passed. Even though not a single word had left the little boy's lips, his actions had spoken the truth of the bond for him as the Quincy King felt his heart shattering at the sight. In those moments it simply didn't matter who was on what side, such innocence did_ not_ deserve to be tainted the way that it had been that night. It was utterly _unforgiveable_, Yhwach simply would _not_ allow it anymore. Curling gloved fingertips into frustrated fists by his side, the dark haired King worked considerably hard to reign in his own power that was rising erratically from the shadows beneath his feet. Forced to act several seconds later, however, when he caught sight of a moving figure; he only had a brief second to call out to Haschwalth warningly before intricately buckled black boots glided across a perfectly controlled stream of reishi in the blink of an eye.

'Don't move, child.' A soft baritone breathed commandingly, an imposing form bowing protectively over a much smaller one so that the edges of a red cloak shielded the little one from sight and a reishi blade materialized in the palm of his hand. It took a split second too long for it to solidify though, a flicker of gratitude colouring dark eyes as a spark of blades collided in air in front of Yhwach and Haschwalth instinctively stepped in to take over where the Quincy King couldn't. Making sure that mismatched eyes could not see the battle of carnage taking place behind the child's back, the Emperor drove the curved tip of his blade into rain wet grass softly as he rested a consoling palm upon the top of a small head. 'Don't be afraid, little one. I'll protect you, I promise.' Watching concernedly as a steady stream of tears fell from mismatched eyes fearfully, the dark haired being gently allowed a flow of his powers to light across the young soul as a chocked child-like wail spilled from plump strawberry red lips and small arms curled tighter around the large daitō that the child refused to let go of. Just as Yhwach was about to inquire the child's name, seeking to distract his attention from the fear that must have been experiencing, he was startled when a surprisingly strong grip curl around the edge of his cloak.

'R-run, I-Ichigo...n-now!' A small orange head was shaking harshly in the negative at those heavily breathed words however, the child refusing to move from where he was as his body seemed to adhere to exhaustion and shock of the last hour and he found himself strangely comforted by the stranger's warm presence that was encircling him so protectively. 'P-please get away―!'

'I won't harm your child,' Yhwach assured steadily, his dark baritone seeming to carry little reassurance in that aspect even when his own actions mere moments before would have spoken for his unusual sincerity in this situation. But once the dark haired being saw pain glazed chocolate brown eyes gazing up at him from where the fallen Shinigami had pushed himself to lean on his elbows, he _knew_ that it was an instinctive response any parent would have had whilst they were so close to death and their child was in danger. The Shinigami though, must have been more than just powerful to have survived with that array of injuries. 'T-there won't be much time...' A surprising steady tone spoke moment later, trembling fingertips encircled in green kaidō as they worked to stem the bleeding from a gaping wound in the spiky black haired being's stomach. Shiba Isshin was shakily turning his attention upon the dark haired man that was bowed so protectively over his son, chocolate brown eyes scanning the depths of dark eyes for any threat before he drew in several gasping breaths that were hitched with his pain. 'I r-recognize your power, Quincy. But I d-don't know who you are. T-the b-backup division will be here to d-drag me away soon and I-I can only do so much. I-I've little reiatsu left, let alone enough to seal my wounds.'

'You shouldn't speak―.'

'No,' Isshin interrupted harshly. 'I-I've passed on my Z-Zanpactō to my child so that he will have a piece of my soul with him at all times. T-The reishi string I u-used to control his own raging power snapped when they killed my wife and forced me from my gigai. E-Engetsu will help, b-but not much. T-that partial Hollow mask is telling enough, I-Ichigo's still far too young to control his powers himself.' Listening patiently to the dark haired man's possible dying words, the Quincy King frowned at the startling information that the Shinigami was imparting so freely as he remained unfazed by small fingertips that curled in his red cloak and the strange purr that coloured the air when gloved fingertips caressed a small tapering horn to settle the fearful sobs that were becoming quieter the more that the little one listened to his father's voice. 'I-I thank you for protecting him, b-but I can't ask you to look after him. L-little Ichi has more than a few special needs, c-can I implore you on your Quincy pride to impart this message to m-my wife's two relatives. They are also of your kin―.' Frowning in confusion when the Shinigami trailed off in his words, Yhwach gazed over his shoulder just in time to see a hip-length blonde haired figure coming to stand faithfully by his side.

'We should leave, Your Majesty.' Haschwalth said concernedly, light blue eyes taking note of the restless shadows that were dancing erratically by the Quincy King's booted feet. It would seem that they too had reached the end of their time in this world. 'You cannot stay outside the Shatten Bereich any longer. It's too dangerous and I felt a Senkaimon just opening into this world, only about a block away.'

'I know,' Yhwach hissed irritably, leaning down suddenly to pick up a small child that seemed to have become eerily still in the darkness of the storm. Mismatched eyes were startlingly blank, youthful features almost doll like as the six-year-old blinked indolently against the pouring rain and eventually rested his temple against the Quincy King's shoulder after several moments of quiet stillness. His father's blade was still clutched desperately in his hands, small black nailed fingertips twining restlessly with two dancing tassels as Yhwach cast his gaze over the fallen Shinigami one last time before making his choice. 'I cannot grant your request, Shinigami-san. Your wife, she was one of my beloved children. An Echt, even though tainted by the power that I suspect she passed on to her son. As Father to the Quincy Race; I refuse to let one of my own suffer the pain your child has by staying in this world. I swear on the original Quincy Pride that he'll become one of my own. I'll take him to the Wandenreich where he'll be safe, protected by me and shielded from any possibility of Soul Society ever discovering his presence. He may have been born in the darkness but there's no doubt that this child has my power running through his veins.'

'I cannot save you from your fate, my own power needs to remain undetected for several years still before I can make my awakened presence known. May this mercy I grant you, however, remain with you for those coming years. Had your son not survived this night, I would have killed you myself but now I'll implore you to survive whatever fate Seireitei dictates, Shinigami-san. Once your son is old enough, we'll come find you if you are alive and overturn the tables of fate.' Turning his back on the fallen form after his final words, the Quincy Emperor shared a regretful glance with chocolate brown orbs one last time before a gate into oblivion seemed to open up at the command of his fingertips. Yhwach did not need to look back to know that they had just missed the mass of black forms descending upon the once playful children's park, the howling sirens of the awakening Human World at the discovery of the tragedy as well as the streets stained by blood before everything went abruptly silent so that only cool darkness and familiar shadows stretched out in front of them for what seemed like eternity.

'Have you found what you were looking for tonight, Heika?'

'I have, Haschwalth. I think that I have.'

* * *

1*- (Afrikaans) English Translation: 'As the rivers flow with blood and the darkness of the night falls over the moonless skies, we bow under the sins of the soul. There will never be hope for the children of darkness. Stand proud beneath the red rain that reflects the shadows. It is sung that in nine hundred years a forgotten god's power will once again embrace the shadows, his thoughts will conceal the soul ninety years later and over nine there will be no more hope for the unforgiveable souls walking the earth. So will the King, the Emperor and Father of Shadow, once more see the children of his blood dancing in the palm of his hands and on the tips of his fingers.

Dance well for the bloodthirsty Puppet Show

2* - (German) English Translation: Dance for the bloodthirsty Puppet Show

3* - Echt – Pureblood Quincy  
4* - Shatten Bereich – Shadow Territory  
5* - Gemischt – Mixed Blood  
6* - Heika – Your Majesty

Right, that's it. Sorry for the long footnotes, I thought it would be fun to play with my first language again. Thank you so much for reading, it's passed 1 AM here again and I'm tired so I can't say more. If I may please ask for a small review as a reward for my hard work, I'd be eternally grateful to you. The next update, I'm still deciding if I'll update part 2 of this in the next week or ad a chapter to an existing fic. But we'll see how it goes. Other than that, I can hardly think of anything anymore.

Yours Always  
Chocolate Carnival


	2. Still Doll: Composition Of The Soul Prt2

Right my Honeys, this one's a bit late but I'm glad that it's done now. I really do love this one; I'm going to keep it open because there is a possibility that I can do more with. It took a while to get perfect because I was busy this week, hopefully it'll be enjoyable for you to read. I'm going to relist the warnings, so please heed them now:

The warnings for this story includes: **M/M lemons**, **dark setting**, **angst**, **speech trauma**, **a Quincy!Ichigo**, **Canon AU**, **Evil!Soul Society**, **Sort-of-Good! Quincy**, Ichigo is different in this fic because I'm working with an unexplored concept, you'll see in a while what I'm talking about. This story may also contain the use of a soft of aphrodisiac.

The set pairing is: **Yhwach (**ユーハバッハ ) **x Kurosaki Ichigo (**黒崎 一護**)**.

I'd kindly ask my **German readers** to please **NOT to point out my mistakes**, **I'll apologize for them here** if there are any but most of the words are taken from the Bleach Manga directly, except for a few choice phrases. The introduction to this story is **written in Afrikaans**, **the translation can be found in the prologue in my footnotes**. I can't say much more because this story has to speak for itself, I'm not going to explain it.

Please enjoy, I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Still Doll: Composition Of The Soul Part 2**

Soos die reviere vloei met bloed en die duisternes van die nag oor die maanloose hemels val, buig ons onder die sondes van die siel. Daar sal nooit hoop vir kinders van die donkerte wees nie. Staan prag onderlangs die rooi reёn wat die skaduwees weerkaats . Dit is gesing dat oor nege honderd jaar ŉ vergete god se krag sal weermals die skadu omhels, sy gedagtes sal die siel wegsteek negentig jaar later en oor nege sal daar geen meer hoop vir die onvergevende siele wat op die aarde loop bly nie. So sal die Koning, die Keiser en Vader van Skadu, weer die kinders van sy bloed sien dans in the palm van sy hande en op die punte van sy vingers.

Dans tog mooi vir die bloedorstige Marionettespel

Tanz für die blutrünstigen Marionette Vorführung

* * *

'I refuse to accept it, Your Majesty. I will _not_ bow to your Stille Marionette's (1*) spoilt blood and insane mind!' Flinching as if slapped at the resounding echo of those outraged words, the menacing anger attached to a hissing voice was telling enough to the protesting Quincy's pure contempt as Kurosaki Ichigo instinctively clutched elegant white gloved fingertips behind his back and curled a restrictive grip around his own wrist to calm the growing unease building inside his soul. The near undetectable sound of two silver bells, an indication to his shift in movement, ringing into the distance as a single pale blue eye clenched shut in restless unease and strawberry red lips parted for a distressed gasp. Shivering softly when a cascading torrent of thigh-length orange locks, bound at the nape of his neck by two intricate white belled tassels, brushed against thin hips; the eighteen-year-old Prinz der Nacht (2*) could only brace himself for what was to come the instant that his Heika's oppressive power flooded the recesses of a large Throne Room and stole the very breath from his lungs. Highly sensitized skin was _burning_ with pure foreboding in those moments, the orangette quietly tipping his head forward as he took a wise step back from the imposing throne he was standing to the left of.

Messy orange bangs were feathering softly across pale cheeks in response to the anxious movement, vibrant strands partially concealing a square black eye patch from sight as Ichigo brushed gloved fingertips against soft leather to resettle the drag of four thin strings that looped, two-by-two, around his left and right ears respectively. The more visible of the two black threads were tickling across his forehead, the bridge of his nose and right cheek as it became a strange comfort to familiarize himself with little by little. The surprisingly elegant object had been designed specifically to keep back the partial Hollow mask Ichigo possessed, sealing away the more destructive part of his powers that Otou-san's Zanpactō spirit, Engetsu, couldn't control by himself. That partial mask, however, was only meant to be released at his Vater's (3*) command. But sometimes when the young teen became distressed like he was now, he could feel a warning tingle of instinct start to build across a carefully concealed gold and black eye. Breathing shakily the longer that the Quincy King remained silent at those hatefully hissed words, Ichigo quietly rested a gloved palm upon the pommel of Engetsu's blood red hilt that was suspended from an intricate array of white belts and twining gold chains against his left hip.

His tall lithe frame was enveloped in a floor length white cloak, the regal fabric kept secure by a circular golden Quincy cross that had once belonged to Yhwach as the dim flickers of several oil candles lighted across an intricate white uniform that remained partially concealed beneath the edges of an impressive mantle. Knee-length white boots were shifting restlessly upon the cold stone floor, the orangette finally able to feel a rush of calm reiatsu skittering over his fingertips as the Zanpactō reached into the depths of his soul and two dancing blue tassels became engulfed in a flood of visible light blue reishi. He had to physically stop himself from releasing the rest of Engetsu's power, however; the brewing darkness of his anxiety did not need to make the situation any worse than it already was. Those words had been a direct attack against him: 'A', the Prinz der Nacht and Yhwach's chosen and most beloved Stern Ritter. The Kaiser (4*) was not going to react well to having his decisions questioned, especially not after he had already made his intensions abundantly clear for many years now. And if the dark haired being was to know, even for an instant, that his precious son had been deeply hurt by that angered remark...the young Gemischt child was sure he would have to change his impressive uniform for the second time that night.

Ichigo was carefully shielded from the common gossip of the Silbern Fortress for a reason, his traumatic past had rendered him completely incapable of speech. Or that was what Yhwach suspected. The orange haired teen didn't remember much of the night that he had been found by the Quincy King, even though he was sure that his inability to speak had stemmed from a time long before he was orphaned at only six years old. There were several different ways he communicated in lieu of that, however: writing things down, drawing in his sketchbooks, conveying intense emotion in a single blue eyed gaze, using the deadly lash of his reiatsu to make his frustration known and the subtle tells present in his body language that those close to him had learned to read over the years. Nevertheless, when faced with situations like these, Ichigo was often left feeling _very_ frustrated when he could not speak for himself or shield his insecure thoughts without losing control of the shadowed being that lived inside his soul. No matter _how_ well he was protected by Haschwalth or the Kaiser, he was well aware that most of the Stern Ritter believed him to be more than a little insane. He was oftentimes referred to as the Emperor's Still Doll; the beautiful but deadly Stille Marionette that was dressed up and put on display like a toy...

The playful indulgence that existed _solely_ for their King's pleasure and amusement.

For Ichigo to actually _hear_ those words breathed out loud with such contempt in his presence however, was a new experience that he had not yet learned to react to and it was making it fairly difficult to calm himself when Yhwach's power was more than a little unsettled at the challenger's bold words. Stiffening his shoulders instinctively when a dangerous chuckle coloured the air several minutes later, an orange head tilted to the side in confusion as the surprisingly musical sound flooded the depths of the Throne Room and black booted feet scuffed noticeably across white floors to stand from an imposing throne. A flowing blood red cloak was falling towards the ground in several evocative folds, brushing against the back of low heels as Yhwach walked towards the edge of the dais where four men and one woman were kneeling respectfully. Their heads were bowed in absolute subservience, a reminder of just _who_ was the most powerful being there before Ichigo quickly cast his gaze to the right in order to discern Haschwalth's reaction to this. He knew trouble was coming simply by the way that his second guardian's hands were tensed by his sides. Those starling blue eyes were trained solely upon their Heika's form, only briefly flickering over to Ichigo stoically in acknowledgement before he took a cautious step back just like Ichigo had done.

'My puppet, eh?' A gruff baritone breathed with dark amusement. 'I wonder when exactly I gave an indication that discord amongst my ranks could start. _Arrogant_ children, attempting to sway my decision after you have been aware of my intensions concerning Ichigo since he was first brought under my care? I don't know whether to be impressed by your boldness, my Stern Ritters, or deeply _insulted_. It seems that quite a few of you have forgotten exactly who was the one to give you power in the first place. I'm not a merciful King, I can just as easily take away your power and life as our contract dictates. I'll not stand for insults against my chosen Heir. He has a much higher cognitive ability than all of you put together, I _resent_ that you are so narrow minded and vindictive simply because he is unable to speak for himself. Ichigo is no less a Quincy than you, Gemischt or Echt, it doesn't matter. In fact, his power far exceeds your own. I'll be quick to remind you that my child has not officially been subjected to the Initial Ceremony yet.' Blinking in surprise when a flow of protective words brushed his ears in appeasing comfort, Ichigo allowed a relieved smile to curl across his lips as he shivered softly the moment that a familiar presence came to a halt in front of him and a warm palm curled supportively around his shoulder.

Instinctively leaning into the reassurance that it was meant to convey, the Prinz der Nacht quietly uncurled his fingers from Engetsu's hilt as his reiatsu seemed to settle down and he lovingly lost himself in the flash of affection that saturated fathomless midnight blue eyes. 'Would you mind leaving us for a while, Denka (5*)?' Shaking his head in the negative quietly, a soft breath of newly established calm spilled from luscious strawberry red lips as Yhwach brushed a gloved thumb across a soft leather eye patch and gentle fingertips tugged on one of the white tassels binding Ichigo's hair back. Deliberately causing a small silver bell to ring out in response, he offered his chosen Heir a rarely seen smile before he waved his hand towards 'B' commandingly. 'Haschwalth will accompany you to your quarters, Ichigo. I'll meet up with you a little later. I promise you that it won't be long now until I can fulfil my promise to your father.' Nodding his understanding at those words, the perpetual frown drawn between tangerine brows un-furrowed minutely in a gesture of gratitude before quiet footsteps led Ichigo passed the threshold of the imposing Wandenreich Throne Room and into the shadowed depths of a fortress he had long since come to call his beloved home.

The silent blonde haired figure leading him towards his room was just as comforting a presence to Ichigo as Yhwach's powerful soul was. They had both raised him over the last twelve years; his Vater the Quincy King and his quiet guardian 'B' that was oftentimes just as much by Ichigo's side as he was beside the King's. Haschwalth's presence was always meant as a silent sentinel, someone to protect the Prinz when Yhwach was busy and couldn't do it himself. A fact that told Ichigo now he had been sent out because there was punishment and proper subordination to be established in the Wandenreich ranks. Yhwach was a terrifying leader when he wanted to be, no one would _dare_ cross his path even on a good day. It was an unspoken_ rule_ that many of the Stern Ritter followed strictly, a rule that very few of them would ever break and those who did...Ichigo couldn't protect even if he tried. The Emperor could be either a merciful leader, a merciless one, a father figure, an understanding King or an utterly dangerous dictator. He had to be, his role was not an easy one to accomplish and it would never be an easy one to fill either. Ichigo was only chosen as his successor for structural purposes, the King's soul was immortal after all and would stay so for as long as he was able to split pieces of his soul and call them back to him as he wished.

A power that Ichigo would eventually inherit after the Initial Ceremony was performed.

It was a great strain to stand by the King's side as his Heir, many ridiculed Ichigo because of his partial Shinigami inheritance and the fact that he couldn't speak. It was hurtful most of the time but the dark haired being always sought to protect his adoptive son from that, even when realistically he wouldn't always be able to. The orangette had to learn _somewhere_ how to cope with things like this, a task that seemed quite daunting and frightening most of the time. But if there was one that Ichigo never was, it was a coward. He would _never_ turn down his King's wishes just because it made him a little uncomfortable and frustrated. He owed Yhwach his life, his love, his loyalty and his soul because of what the man had done for him over the years. Saving him from being hunted down like a dog, helping him control his power, promising to reunite him with his father, raising him like his own son, loving him and doting on him out of pure affection...it was more than the orangette could ever have asked for. More than he could ever hope to repay equally. It was what drove Ichigo to pledge his very soul to the transcendent being, he wanted to give back just as much as the Quincy King had already given him by becoming a tether to the young Denka's chaotic mind that was often overrun only with Engetsu's voice and the sound of his trapped thoughts.

'You shouldn't let their opinions touch you, Denka.' A quiet tenor noted sternly, light blue eyes taking notice of the strain that was present in the orangette's downturned gaze before gloved hands pushed open the lavish doors leading into Ichigo's private quarters. 'You are our Heika's pride, Kurosaki Ichigo. That makes you _untouchable_, even by words you can never verbally defend against yourself. His blade is drawn to protect you just as you draw your blade to protect him, don't forget that 'A'.' Ichigo wouldn't, he couldn't so he showed his understanding by dragging gloved fingertips between his guardian's shoulder blades as he headed deeper into the comfort of his private quarters. That was all that was needed for the Stern Ritter Grandmaster to understand his message, the blonde haired Quincy nodding in acceptance to the gesture before he turned on his heel and headed back towards the door he had just opened. 'There are guards posted outside the door and you know how to summon a servant if you have need of one. Remain vigilant though, 'A'. If there were a few soldiers bold enough to approach the Heika with this matter, the bolder ones are likely to attack you in an attempt to undermine his decision.'

'The fact that our King has decided to initiate the Initial Ceremony with you means that we will most likely be infiltrating Seireitei a few days from now, don't forget to preserve your strength for that.' Listening intently to the quiet click of elaborate doors shutting with a brush of finality, Ichigo wasted no time undoing the golden clasp against his right shoulder and dropping a heavy cloak from his shoulders. Shivering blissfully as light blue silk, present on the inside of the garment, brushed his fingertips; he carefully hung it from a wooden stand before eagerly taking in the living room of his elaborate suite. It was like stepping into a timeless German palace: a warm fire was dancing in the large hearth, several decorative blue couches and chairs arranged comfortably in front of it where the orangette could just make out two furry black objects lounging lazily on the cream carpet. There was a small smile curling across his lips at that, reminding him of his two pets that had grown up with him in the fortress as he quietly stepped closer and seated himself in his favourite chair. Engetsu was leaning faithfully against the side of his seat, the daitō throwing haunting shadows over the floor as the orange haired teen pulled white silk gloves from his hands and newly revealed black nailed fingertips picked up one of two black German Lop rabbits.

Shiro and Kuro had been a gift when Ichigo had been only eight years old, a celebration present he had been given after he had formed his first Quincy bow. It was a Quincy tradition to celebrate the awakening of those powers, even when it usually only happened at the age of sixteen. He remembered that day clearly though, all the excitement of getting to see the Human World for the first time since he had been brought to the Shatten Bereich and then stepping out into the icy cold of a German winter. He could have gotten anything that he wanted, been like any greedy child in a toy shop but instead Ichigo had walked straight into a dusty pet shop and had picked out two little leverets that had been only a few months old. Perhaps he had stubbornly chosen them because he had been freezing and they had felt infinitely warm against his skin or he had desperately wanted their loyal companionship to ease the loneliness he felt day in and day out. But they had never left him since, it was always a bonus that their fur was constantly in its winter coat and they had grown quite big over the years. Allowing for a smile to curl across his lips, Ichigo leaned his head back comfortably when he felt Kuro settling himself by his master's feet now that he had returned.

_Lazy creatures_, he thought fondly. Stopping petting fingertips when Shiro's paws thumped restlessly against his thigh, Ichigo allowed the more volatile of the rabbits to scent him as a dry nose twitched against his abdomen and a single blue eye fluttered shut contentedly at the warmth flooding his veins. The unbearable knots of anxiety twisting through his stomach seemed to melt away in those moments, elegant black nailed fingertips carding through thick black fur that was eternally soft and warm against bare skin as Ichigo traced droopy black ears and a fluffy miscoloured tail that was twitching contentedly at his touch. And as he opened his eye with a lazy glare when Shiro turned himself around in his lap to make himself more comfortable, the orange haired teen gently brushed a pure white nose in warning as glassy black eyes stared up at him in wilful challenge. An amused smile was curling across strawberry red lips, the Prinz der Nacht completely forgetting the tension he had felt before as he was reminded that this one's personality was quite possessive. He _loved_ to test Ichigo's patience, always taking over the entirely of his master's lap until he was apparently satisfied that no one would knock him from his perch and Ichigo's attention belonged solely to him.

_'You did well today, Aruji (6*). I can still sense the lilt of unease in your heart, Ichigo, so I'll tell you now that you should listen to Haschwalth. His words are the truth. You should not doubt yourself or delude yourself that Yhwach will start to value their opinions if he hears them enough. You are strong, your blood runs thick with the purest of Shinigami and Quincy power alike...there's nothing to fear from mere words, hurtfully heard or unspeakable by you.'_ Turning his head to the side at the echo of a soothing baritone inside his mind, Ichigo could no longer still the sweet reprieve spreading through his veins as a shaky sigh fell from his lips and he gratefully curled his free hand around Engetsu's hilt. There was a near undetectable moan falling from his lips, the Zanpactō spirit that his father had passed on to him twelve years ago, becoming the very embodiment of a constant soul companion that Ichigo could draw infinite comfort from. Engetsu did not only represent Shiba Isshin's power and will to protect his son, but he had truly become his second Aruji's inherited Zanpactō. Meaning that the spirit lent his startling power to his Aruji as was needed, constantly protecting the orangette in place of the dormant Shinigami powers that had not yet awakened inside of Ichigo.

_'Do you want me beside you for a while? Your reiatsu is steady enough for it.'_

**Please Engetsu, just for a little while. I'm so cold tonight.** Hearing the resounding echo of his Aruji's voice the only way that he could, through the quiet whisper of his mind; a reassuring caress of the Zanpactō's power flooded the depths of his master's soul before he materialized himself by the orangette's side as requested. There was nothing that he wouldn't do to protect Ichigo after all, the orange haired teen was last legacy of the Shiba Clan and a rarity that had never been seen before. Yhwach's power was predominant in the orangette's soul, so strong that the eighteen-year-old had already began to display inherent talents that only the Quincy King should be able to...controlling and separating pieces of his soul at will...

Just like he controlled Engetsu now, a being that was permanently sealed within him.

**...**

_'Are you tired, Aruji?'_ Blinking open a pale blue eye at the resounding call of soothing baritone, Ichigo gave a reluctant nod as he gazed up at a familiar pair of chocolate brown orbs that hovered concernedly above him. He was curled leisurely on his side on a dark blue couch, his head cradled comfortably in a black hakama clad lap with his two furry companions having settled themselves against the hollow of his back and within the encompassing circle of his arms. It was so warm those moments, Ichigo thought contentedly. The tip of his nose brushing the top of Kuro's head as he leaned into the warm fingertips that were caressing the back of his neck in a soothing pattern meant to ease his lingering anxiety. A single visible eye was fluttering shut half-mast in response, contentedly taking in the striking image that Otou-san's Zanpactō now made. A spiky array of short black locks were stubbornly defying gravity, throwing dancing shadows across attractive pale features as Engetsu became almost the exact image of his beloved father as Ichigo remembered him. The only difference was that the Zanpactō spirit possessed a single finger-width braid; falling over his left shoulder to brush against his stomach. It was intricately decorated with beads of silver, light blue, blood red, and gold and tapered off with two long dancing blue tassels.

They were falling forward to tickle Ichigo's left cheek now, the edges of a light blue haori sleeve brushing against a furrowed brow as Engetsu laid his palm upon Ichigo's forehead and shifted to make himself a little more comfortable. His Aruji had unconsciously wound one of his hands through the several meter long, blood red, sash that bound a floor length haori shut around his waist. An indication that the orangette was quite content instead of deeply unsettled as he had been before. But Engetsu didn't mind his Aruji's largely emotional dependence on him, they often did this when Ichigo's heart was forlorn and unbalanced by anxiety. There was a constant rush of visible reishi binding their souls together now, an ethereal glow shimmering across the materialized Zanpactō as he freely granted Ichigo the tactile comfort that he craved so deeply but could never ask for himself. It was his _duty_ to protect Ichigo after all, to calm the power soul that had unconsciously released enough power to give physical form and life to Shiba Isshin's Zanpactō the night he had been fused with his new master's soul and had later been able to tangibly materialize the spiky black haired being by Ichigo side after he had turned fifteen.

He wasn't sure _exactly_ how his Aruji's power worked but when the Emperor had awakened Ichigo's Quincy powers more fully and he had formed his first bow, the then eight-year-old had begun to display startlingly similar characteristics that only Yhwach's power should carry. It was the true mark of the chosen and rightful Heir, something that Engetsu was not quite sure that Ichigo knew or thought himself capable of at all. But that didn't really matter, he had been sensing his beloved Aruji's unrest for a while now, ever since the Grandmaster's infiltration team had returned a day before with the news that Shiba Isshin was still alive in the Muken. It was news that the Prinz der Nacht had been hoping for ever since he had been six years old and an undeserved tragedy had stolen his beloved Kaa-chan and Tou-chan from his arms without mercy. Ichigo had worked _so_ hard over the years to ready himself for one day of salvation, to finally have his revenge and save his father like he hadn't been able to do before. And over the last twelve years he had driven himself beyond exhaustion to become strong enough, constantly promising himself that he would _finally_ be able to protect the one being that was left of his beloved family.

Brushing messy orange bangs away from a youthful forehead comfortingly, the spiky black haired spirit allowed chocolate brown eyes to drift shut in artificial fatigue as his Aruji's apparent exhaustion spilled over into his soul and dragged him headlong into a similar state of contented sleep. The next time that he woke, it was to the sound of a door opening and the familiar rhythm of controlled boot steps echoing across marble floors. Quieting noticeably when they moved onto soft carpet instead, dark eyes blinked open indolently to observe the soft flickering light of a dying fire and the sensation of Ichigo's dozing form still curled contentedly around him. He was shifting lazily in those moments, feeling quite boxed in by Shiro as the rabbit remained undisturbed against his thigh and the other hopped away from Ichigo's arms irritably. Taking in the imposing, shadowed, form that was walking over towards the couch, Engetsu displayed no inclination to move as he noticed large hands that were free of gloves. It was an indication that the Heika had changed, probably to conceal the blood on them before he noted the frown of quiet contemplation that was furrowing dark brows.

The dying firelight was glinting, seemingly menacingly, off of dark facial hair. Creating the illusion of a being that was even more dangerous than the sensation of his power. But the surprisingly gentle smile that curled across pale lips when dark eyes took in the sight of Ichigo's sleeping form, was an expression that Engetsu knew intimately was only reserved for Ichigo and one other. It served as a reminder now just why his Aruji was so enamoured and infatuated with this being, he had so many different sides to his personality even when his apparent kindness and gentleness around the orangette would never waver. It was―.

'Such an affectionate pile of comfort, it's been a while since I've seen it. Ichigo must have been more unsettled by those words than I thought.' Nodding a quiet affirmation to those words, Engetsu continued to track the older being's movements across the room as agile fingertips poured perfumed amber liquid from an expensive crystal decanter and into a brandy glass. It wasn't long after that, that the spiky black haired being could start to feel Ichigo stir into consciousness against him. It started with a small shift of movement first, a dainty nose rubbing sleepily against a black hakama clad thigh before the thigh-length orangette's reiatsu rose expectantly and his mind seemed to slip into a half-aware state that was suspended somewhere between waking consciousness and hazed dreams. 'The little Prinz has settled into his power quite comfortably now, I can see. The fact that you aren't talking to me however, means that he hasn't quite learned to control it yet. You still seem to reflect his muteness when materialized but that will change soon, he'll have better control over it by tonight.' Narrowing chocolate brown orbs protectively in response to those words, Engetsu blinked in surprise when Yhwach settled himself in Ichigo's favourite chair after having ruffled a free hand through the Zanpactō's spiky hair in appeasement.

Allowing for a smirk of amusement to curl across pale lips the moment that one of his Aruji's beloved pets settled itself by the Emperor's feet in askance to be picked up, Engetsu could feel his previous irritation fade in lieu of rising humour. The glare narrowing midnight blue eyes was absolutely priceless―.

'Really now, no matter _how_ I try to ignore either of you; one of you will always seek out my lap. You are far too spoiled by your master!' Dragged into the depths of full consciousness at the resounding echo of those words, Ichigo absently brought up a lazily palm to conceal his tired yawn before a single pale blue eye blinked dazedly at the glowing flickers a dying fire threw over his blurred vision. Offering Engetsu a grateful smile for his comforting companionship, the orange haired teen slowly pushed himself to sit up before he turned his full attention upon the shadowed form that was settled in his favourite decorative armchair. Just behind the Emperor's relaxed form, a clock on the wall displayed a good two hours that he had spent sleeping. The fact that Yhwach was also there at that time of night, meant that the older being had completed his Vater duties earlier than expected. But Ichigo didn't mind his presence, he knew that it would be time for fate to start rearranging itself. And the Heika that he loved and admired much more than any platonic love between them should ever allow, would be at the centre of it all. It was a privilege to stand beside the King who had raised him like a son, even when the orangette knew he had harboured a far more intense, twisted and shameful love for Yhwach than what their bond should dictate.

**Shit! Am I stupid...Engetsu?** Concealing flushing features in the palms of his hands out of pure mortification at the heaviness of those thoughts, Ichigo lost a large part of his awareness to reality as his Zanpactō companion gently gripped the back of his neck and guided him forward to rest a tanned temple against the steady rise and fall of a warm chest. **The Blood Stained Still Doll falling in love with his Father. I shouldn't even...how can I...**

_'Hush Aruji, now's not the time to berate yourself over things that you should not attempt to control. Your love is your love, Ichigo. How it ebbs and how deep it flows is your choice, you shouldn't hurt yourself because of it. I've told you before that your power is concentrated on instinct and if your instinct dictates your emotions, my beloved Master...then simply let it come. There's no shame in what you feel, your fears are completely unfounded.'_ Jerking back in surprise when a large palm curled around his shoulder in concern, Ichigo shyly peaked from between the gaps of his fingers to observe intense eyes that were gazing down at him with clear concern. Yhwach's right hand was empty of the brandy glass it had held before, gentle fingertips guiding elegant hands away from Ichigo's face before a soft sigh fell from the hip-length dark haired being's lips and he pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of an orange head in pure consolation. 'I'm sorry, my little Prinz.' A gentle baritone breathed in consolation, a knowing hand tugging on a belled white tassel until it gave way and caused a cascading torrent of silky orange locks to envelope Ichigo's form in sensual, thick waves that were softer than silk and seemed to have a life of its own the moment that the Quincy King helped Ichigo to his feet.

'It must be painful having to listen to other's ridicule and never be able to respond back in your own defence. Did you think that I'd start to believe them if I hear their scorn enough?' Averting a single blue eye to stare at the tips of light blue and white boots with distracted interest, Ichigo shivered softly as he was implored once more to gaze into the considerably taller Quincy's depthless midnight blue eyes when a firm touch tipped his head back and a pale palm came to rest against his forehead. 'Your reaction tells me that you did, Ichigo. So I'll tell you now to stop your thoughts right there, _my_ Prinz der Nacht. You are my rightful Heir, 'A'. My chosen Stern Ritter. _No_ one will be able to sway my mind, no matter how much the bolder and stupider of my Stern Ritter think they can. Your blood, Ichigo, I don't think that you've realized it yet...but it's only half awake. The Shinigami part of your soul sleeps so soundly within your soul that you don't even feel it. Your _true_ power has yet to awaken and it will when you are ready for it to. I promise you now that I will still be here when it does and I will be more than proud to see my child as he is supposed to be seen...wreathed in all the power that my blood gifts him and spiting Seireitei by rightfully bearing the noble inheritance from his father.'

'So come now, child. Draw your Otou-san's Zanpactō back into your soul. It's close to midnight and time for the Initial Ceremony to start. After this you can finally face the world with refined and more controlled Quincy power. You'll be able to stand beside me as my equal now, where no one will be able to drag you down.' When a lick of unease flashed in the depths of a pale blue eye, Ichigo could not keep back the subtle tremor that transversed his skin as his hand instinctively tightened around a larger one to hopefully settle the brief lash of his anxiety. Quickly appeased, however, by a gentle touch carding through his hair; the orange haired teen offered a nod of gratitude to his King as he was passed his cloak and white gloves and a guiding hand ushered him out of his room towards the familiar Silbern Fortress Throne Room. 'There's nothing to fear, Ichigo. I will still protect you like I always have. I will shield you from the harms of this world, preserve your innocence and never let harm befall you. Never once believe a word that is whispered in contempt against you, the Stern Ritter are simply envious of what they cannot have. A soul like yours is one that they fear instinctually...a soul that is very much like mine.'

Re-familiarizing himself with the pleasurable sensation of Engetsu merging with his soul once more, Ichigo carefully suspended the bulky daitō from an array of white belts and golden chains against his left hip as he whispered a quiet 'thank you' in his mind. Taking a step closer to Yhwach in those moments, Ichigo fell faithfully in step beside him as he allowed their shoulders to brush together comfortingly and he took up his rightful place by the Emperor's left side. A single blue eye was shimmering fiercely with untouchable pride, speaking volumes that he himself could not as it showed nothing but pure gratitude for his Heika's words and all the years that he had looked after Ichigo like his own. Watching as the orangette grew stronger into his power and guiding him when the young Gemischt constantly felt like a lost little child left alone in the rain. And as the hip length dark haired being settled himself upon his rightful throne in front of his chosen Heir that night, Ichigo bowed his head forward out of pure respect. There was not a single soul behind him, the impressive Throne Room was empty of all Stern Ritter as nothing but a vast ice encrusted city spread out behind his back and the shadows of the night flowed eerily across stone floors with only the howling wind becoming their solitary companion.

To those who had not grown up in this cold dark, ice and shadow riddled palace, it was an utterly terrifying image of horror.

But for the thigh-length orangette...it _was_ home.

'Reveal your left eye, Denka.' A deep baritone breathed commandingly, forcing Ichigo to gaze up in confusion before he was gifted an encouraging nod and the tip of Yhwach's materialized reishi blade came to rest against his heart. 'Don't concern yourself with the safety of the Shatten Bereich, Haschwalth's outside should there be need for a barrier to seal us inside. But you won't lose control tonight, Ichigo. I won't allow it.' Tentatively reaching white gloved fingertips upwards to obey those words, Ichigo unhooked two thin black strings from his left ear as he placed the black object aside mere moments before a deadly rush of pitch black reiatsu bled over the left side of face. Forcing a chocked gasp to spill from strawberry red lips, a haunting array of thigh-length orange locks swayed evocatively behind him as a heavy sensation of pure power flooded through his veins and a partial Hollow mask steadily solidified across his left eye. Taking shape across the top of his left cheek, the beginning of his brow and allowing for a deadly sharp angled, curved horn to jut from the side of his head; Ichigo struggled to breathe as tanned skin became alight with pure instinct and the world swam into a much wider and sharper focus around him.

'Utterly magnificent. Forgive me, Ichigo. I have forgotten just how truly beautiful your unsealed form is. Only in your blood can I stand the taint of a Hollow.' Curling gloved palms around the tip of a sword that was resting against his heart, Ichigo smiled in acceptance before mismatched eyes gazed up at his Vater in loving affection the moment that a startling amount of the older being's power flooded through his very soul without restraint. 'We'll have to see how you react to this, so I apologize if it hurts you, Denka. Every Stern Ritter lives through this ceremony differently, it depends on how willingly they accept my power.' Nodding both as an understanding and an indication that he was ready to transcend fate, there was barely moment for Ichigo to breathe before the sensual slide of several blood drops coloured a gloved palm and a blade sunk into the depths of his heart without restraint. Time stopped. He felt absolutely no pain and as a strange void sensation seemed to bubble up with his soul, it beat a slow rhythm of pure acceptance in tandem to his racing heart. Ichigo was losing touch with reality, something warm seeping into his skin until it became scorching hot and exploded around his entire form in waves of light blue reishi and lashing black reiatsu that couldn't be contained.

And the instant that a great release of sensation echoed inside of him, that power raced into the room around him as it encompassed the skies behind his back and the Shatten Bereich seemed to echo with the call of a silent scream. Captured in a world that was detached from reality, Ichigo remained completely unaware of everything but a lulling calm and a rising pleasure that seemed to last for what felt like seconds, hours, days... He couldn't measure the vastness of the sensation or the all consuming bliss it chased across his skin. Time was _indiscernible_ from reality. The instant that it changed however, shifting to include another presence swimming into being within his consciousness, Ichigo became deeply aware of something warm flooding his mouth and the edge of cup brushing against lips. 'Drink, little Prinz der Nacht. It's almost over.' And Ichigo had no reason to disobey, mismatched eyes fluttering open in confusion as a warm palm came to rest against the back of his head and a soothing baritone sung a lilting lullaby from a forgotten language in the shell of his ear. Allowing for a surprisingly loud moan to tumble from his lips, Ichigo quickly bit the inside of his cheek to control the emotions that were rushing through his veins the moment that midnight blue eyes swam into his vision and a frown of concentration seemed to furrow Yhwach's brow.

Bringing up gloved fingertips to rest against a pale cheek, Ichigo shivered as the sensitive pads of his fingertips were able to feel coarse facial hair tickling his skin even through the thin barrier of his silk gloves. Long hip length black hair was brushing his cheek as the Quincy King bent over him concernedly, a firm touch guiding him towards the edge of an imposing throne before Ichigo was implored to sit down and long orange strands were tucked affectionately behind his ear. An uncertain whimper was spilling passed his lips at that, not quite comfortable where he now found himself before Yhwach's palm against the centre of his chest stopped him from standing. 'Sit, Denka. It's your throne now as much as it is mine.' Cupping warm cheeks in the palm of his hands, Ichigo pulled the older being forwards as he shook his head in the negative to desperately communicate what was rising up within him. It was simply impossible to say the words that he yearned to, damn it! But as a warm palm came to rest against the top of an orange haloed head, a chocked whimper coloured the air mere seconds before strawberry red lips parted for a frustrated gasp.

'Are you alright my little Prinz? You received it well but your response was quite powerful. If you feel discomfort it should start to settle in the next few moments―.'

'A-a-ai...a-a-aishi...a-aishiteru (7*).'

* * *

Mismatched eyes instantly widened in startled panic at the foreign sound of a deeply strained whisper exploding through his mind, the tip of a long tapering black horn nearly burying itself in Yhwach's shoulder had the King not grabbed a hold of Ichigo's lurching form and curled a firm grip around the deadly appendage to divert its unexpected path. There was a look of utter surprise saturating midnight blue eyes, a frown furrowing dark brows before a flash of understanding seemed to bleed across dark orbs and a calloused thumb tenderly brushed across luscious red lips to settle the panic that flooded widened blue and gold eyes. The haunting silence that had enveloped them, was so utterly unbearable and thick for Ichigo that he simply didn't understand what was going on anymore. He couldn't blink away the harsh sting that seared the back of eyes or valiantly keep back the first scorching hot tear that trailed a melancholic path of strange sorrow and relief down his cheek. Even though he was so sure he had just whispered the words that his heart had been crying out for more than a few years now, no matter how he tried...it simply wouldn't come to his lips again. All that did come out was a broken sob that lodged itself painfully in his throat and echoed the frustrated silence that was just as quiet and unspoken as it always _had_ been.

'To hear your voice only once, my child, is a blessing that I shall never forget. I―.' Curling gloved fingertips in the back of a blood red cloak out of pure frustration because his Heika still hadn't understood what he had said or noticed that Ichigo was once more affected by the same muteness as before, he tugged the older being towards him and boldly slid strawberry red lips against a pale pair that was surprisingly soft and warm. His kiss was fairly harsh and uncertain, mismatched eyes falling half-mast the instant that a new and much more tangible sensation of pure bliss rushed through his veins and he seemed to lose a large part of his rational thoughts to anger at himself and the fact that he simply couldn't keep his emotions contained within his soul any longer. A hitched breath was echoing sorrowfully in the back of his throat, Ichigo not wanting the brief intimacy to stop even as the dark haired being pulled away to break the sensual slide of their lips and a fire of indiscernible emotions flooded the depths of dark eyes. Ichigo did not dare look at them however, he was too afraid of what he'd find as his head tipped forward shamefully under the unbearable heavy and desperate need fogging up his mind and a slick pink tongue absently swiped across red lips to gather the taste of brandy, blood and something shadowed he could not place.

'Stubborn.' A lilting baritone breathed in reprimand several seconds later. Causing Ichigo to shiver unexpectedly when he was tugged from his seat so that Yhwach could settle himself on his throne instead, 'A' was only given a second to think that his actions were being rejected before a strong grip curled around his wrist and yanked him forward so that he sprawled onto a warm lap and his knees came to rest on either side of his King's hips. 'Should I scold you, Ichigo, for not listening until I finished speaking _before_ you draw your conclusions? In the space of thirty seconds, little Prinz, you confessed your love verbally...showed it physically...reprimanded yourself for it...became overwhelmed by it...doubted that I had understood the gravity behind your whisper and felt ashamed for expressing your desires.' Blinking in surprise at the startling accuracy of those words, Ichigo quietly turned his head to the side as he curled gloved fingertips in Yhwach's impressive white uniform and tried to force himself to stand. Only, a restrictive arm wound around his waist was preventing that as calloused fingertips slyly came up to caress a black horn from sharp angled base to tapering tip several times to coax a strange instinctual purr from strawberry red lips.

'Tsk, tsk! Calm yourself, Ichigo. Your mind is too fast, your body won't be able to keep up like this. Don't doubt my ability, child. I can read the depths of your emotions simply by what is reflected in your gaze.' Whimpering in relief when the pad of a calloused thumb swiped away a sorrowful tear, the orange haired teen quickly tugged his bottom lip between his teeth when sly fingertips undid the rounded gold clasp of his heavy cloak and pushed it from his shoulders patiently. Leaning back when a firm grip wound through fistfuls of thigh-length orange locks, a sharp breath dragged coolly across a scruffy cheek as Yhwach pressed a lulling kiss to strawberry red lips that parted instantly for his sensual caress. A dusting of pink, drawn across a dainty nose, was colouring a darker red as the orangette lost himself to a much more experienced kiss that slipped a scorching hot tongue into his mouth and ensnared his senses with an erotic dance that stole the very breath from his lungs. Completely overwhelmed with a fierce lust that could no longer be contained within him, Ichigo's heart picked up an increasingly erratic rhythm as he instinctually yielded himself to the Quincy Emperor's guiding touch that was teaching him to draw out his own pleasure as much as his beloved's by completely submitting to his command.

Somewhere Ichigo's mind was screaming at him, telling him that this wasn't real and that the older being would never look at him with an equal amount of need and lust as he was now. But his very soul was telling him that he _was_ awake in those moment. This was _no_ dream: the scent swirling so warmly around his form, the prickles of rising need dancing across his skin, the heady bliss and power flooding through his veins...it was far too intense to be the half imagined pleasures of subconscious desires. It was bliss, it was sweet, it was bitter with emotions, it was heady, it was relief, it was painful... Biting teeth abruptly sinking into a plush bottom lip, instantly caused mismatched eyes to snap open in surprise as a near undetectable whine of frustration spilled from his throat the moment that they were forced to part for air. A thin thread of saliva was still connecting their tongues intimately, snapping impatiently when Yhwach pressed his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder in a grounding touch and wound the orangette into a much fiercer and all encompassing embrace. Bringing to the forefront of Ichigo's mind that his body was already starting to respond to the eroticism of his King's touches, his entire being was left quaking with the intensifying sensations that he had felt when the Quincy Emperor's sword had sunk into his heart.

And it felt _so_ good! It was urging him forward now as several panting breaths fell from luscious lips and he completely lost his rationality to the burn of pure instinct that flooded the pit of his stomach with a tightening coil of pure anticipation. Something very pleasurable had snapped inside of him, forcing a soft cry from his throat when warm lips pressed against the highly sensitized skin of his neck and knowing fingertips undid the first few buttons in his white double breasted trench coat. 'Hush, little one. Thank you for whispering those words, Ichigo. I truly am grateful to have heard them...even if it is the only once that I'll be able to. I've _known_ of your love for several years now, so do not worry about me not understanding your affection. I never did anything about it, my little Prinz, because I didn't want to force anything on you. I'm well aware that you think you can't repay me for what I have done but simply watching you grow into the powerful Quincy that you are now, is enough to satisfy any desires that I have to possess your soul even more than I already do.' Swaying forward when warm lips pressed against his forehead to settle his growing impatience, Ichigo's nose wrinkled almost whimsically in response to coarse facial hair brushing his skin as he felt a startling tear in his soul start to mend itself at those comforting words.

'To be given such a eternally beautiful gift as your devotion and love in return, makes the compromises I made for you more than just worth it. I will accept your love my Prinz der Nacht because you are baring your soul so openly to me. I can never turn it down, especially not when your eyes are burning so fiercely with loving submission.' Moaning quietly in surprise when warm fingertips came to rest against the inside of his thigh, Ichigo curled his palms around steady shoulders as a warning bite sunk into the shell of his ear and a soothing whisper breathed a lilting stream of sensual words against his right temple. 'I'm well aware that you are still revelling in the heights of the Initial Ceremony, your reaction seems to be pleasure instead of pain. But this may become a little overwhelming for you, 'A'. Remember to scratch if it gets too much.' Nodding his understanding at those words, the thigh-length orangette struggled to ground himself in the next few moments when a warm palm trailed against the inside of his thigh and deliberately traced the outline his rapidly hardening arousal. His white gloves had instantly wound through soft black hair, tugging desperately on hip-length strands when teasing touches and peppering kisses to his skin seemed to drag him into utter madness as Yhwach methodically began to undo Ichigo's uniform.

'So beautiful. I'm sorry for defiling you on this throne, I simply cannot let _anyone_ else see you as you are now. I couldn't have asked for anything more breathtaking, Ichigo. Lose yourself in your pleasures, little one. Don't you dare hold an ounce of it back, I want to see _every_ reaction that you have. ' Hissing in strain when sly fingertips slid beneath white fabric after Yhwach had undone several gold buttons, white belts and chains around his waist; the orange haired eighteen-year-old impatiently used his teeth to tug silk gloves from his hands whilst simultaneously attempting not to lose himself to the sheer sensation of calloused palms that come into contact with his skin and traced his sides up and down in a gentle pattern meant to inflame supple skin. Coupled with the unexpectedly pleasant sensation of his clothes still clinging sensually to his skin, it was intensifying utter bliss as shocks of pure electricity skittered across his flesh the moment that a white trench coat was splayed open against his chest and the uniform shirt beneath was parted soon after that. And when a teasing touch traced three fingertips against his lips before slipping them inside a wet mouth expectantly, Ichigo trailed the tip of his tongue across calloused pads as his gaze collided needily with a pair of midnight blue eyes that were darkening to a deeper and lust filled black.

Arching back in surprise when the button and zipper of his pants was opened not long after that, an evocative sway of thigh-length orange locks spilled around the Quincy King's imposing throne the moment that a firm grip curled around the base of his arousal and a muffled keen echoed impatiently against the impromptu gag that was caressing the inside of his mouth. It was getting to be too much, Ichigo thought with climbing panic. The world was starting to spin around him and as several erotic promises whispered against the shell of his ear...telling him of every reaction that he was having; he impatiently dug his fingers into a blood red cloak as a firm grip dragged expertly from the base of his hardened arousal to the sensitive tip several times in a torturous pace that was too little to give him the pleasure he needed and nearly too much to allow him a second to think. Ichigo was completely losing his mind, barely even aware of the sensual slide of fabric against his thighs as his pants were guided from his hips and his hardness was exposed to the cold air. Whining pitifully when three saliva drenched fingertips were pulled from between his lips, dazed eyes fluttered shut half mast as he noted the thick string of saliva still connecting his tongue to Yhwach's fingers.

'Bowing so sweetly into your rapture, little Prinz. Relax for me, please. I can _feel_ your arousal, sense your growing impatience and _feel_ your lingering fears.' Struggling to obey those words, a shaky breath fell from strawberry red lips as a pleasure hazed mind was somehow still able to track wet fingers as they slid evocatively beneath his clothes and traced his naked spine. 'I'll burn pure pleasure into every inch of your skin, break your soul and fill it with only pure ecstasy like you've never felt before. Let the sensations come to you, though. Don't force it.' Hissing in surprise when a single finger slipped deeply inside of him to emphasize those words, Ichigo could do nothing but let the sensations overwhelm his very soul as he felt his body began to strain in the need for the pleasure to increase more and more and more. He was rocking impatiently in Yhwach's lap, head thrown back in rising bliss as long orange locks enveloped his form...spilled over his shoulders and created an intense world of pure unadulterated bliss all around him. He was struggling to breathe as a second finger soon followed the first, biting teeth digging near painfully into the side of his King's neck as Ichigo struggled to feel even a touch of pain.

The stretch inside him became a little uncomfortable now, his head saturated with a heady fog when sly fingertips uncurled from around his arousal and pinched a hardened nipple to increase his cresting pleasure. A constant stream of encouraging words were falling from the dark haired being's lips, Ichigo revelling in bliss when he pulled several handfuls of hip-length black hair over Yhwach's shoulder and threaded black nailed fingertips through it in pure desperation. A wave of uncontained sensation was rapidly boiling his blood, panting cries echoing into the recesses of the throne room even when they struggled to fall from luscious lips and Ichigo's mind was left reeling in surprise as a third finger joined its mates. Those fingers were setting a slow rhythm of giving and taking pleasure, the dark haired King leisurely taking his time to memorize every reaction that his little Prinz was having before a concerned frown furrowed dark brows when he noticed a flood of several strained tears filming over mismatched eyes alike before dragging in denied release down erotically flushed cheeks. Carefully using a calloused thumb to swipe them away, Yhwach briefly traced the edge of a partial Hollow mask to settle the lash of unease saturating his Heir's steadily intensifying reiatsu.

'Is it too much little one? Do you want me to stop?' Violently shaking his head in the negative, Ichigo curled black nailed fingertips around the back of a pale neck as he forced pale lips to seal with his own in a desperate cry for more. A fierce fire of pure need was saturating mismatched eyes, not even an ounce of hesitation present inside his gaze when he reached emboldened fingers down to tug impatiently on the white belt of the Quincy King's uniform. It took some concentration to undo the array of buttons, Ichigo even forced to stop when the stretching fingertips curled inside him at an angle and stars of pure white exploded behind his vision. Arching back in a sensual bow, a haunting gasp that was begging desperately for more was dragged into resisting lungs as the unexpected touch nearly forced him into yielding the range of his instincts to a rapturous and premature release. He was whining in pure frustration though, when they quickly retracted from inside him and a dark chuckle caressed the side of his neck. 'Such an impatient son. Do you want me inside, little Prinz?' Nodding pleadingly at those words, a chocked cry instantly echoed into the night as Ichigo was only vaguely aware of shifting cloth caressing his skin before a firm grip curled around his waist to keep him still and something much more pleasure giving buried deep inside him with a single thrust.

Shit! He couldn't _breathe_, his world had completely shattered around him in an instant! And deep inside...Ichigo could feel a scorching warmth flood into the depths of his soul where this time...his pleasured wail wasn't kept back by struggling sobs and needy noises that were barely heard. His desires were clearly made known through his actions, his pleasure voiced in a desperate need for more...for Yhwach to take him completely and sear his soul with mind-blowing ecstasy. And the Quincy King delivered as promised, just like always had as he set a rising pace that reached deeper and further into Ichigo's soul with every thrust and the orangette's entire being was flooded with so much power and pleasure that his vision was beginning to taint with black dots. A light sheen of sweat was gathering across supple and flawlessly tanned skin, trailing sensual droplets down his spine that long orange locks and dishevelled white fabric stuck to headily as thin hips swayed in arching pleasure that was killing him from the inside out. In the separated distance of his awareness, the awakening cry of two beings were echoing deafeningly through his mind as a loud crack echoed into the night and the edges of a partial Hollow mask began to crumble away into pieces.

Revealing a familiar pair of chocolate brown orbs that were eventually clenched shut in strained pleasure, Ichigo's cry of release was exceedingly loud as several painfully rapturous sensations tore through his very soul in mere seconds. Pearly white was colouring his erotically dishevelled clothes, tainting the edges of his King's blood red cloak as pure white flooded his vision and a new and infinitely warm presence settled itself more firmly against his soul. There was a dark oblivion of shadows bowed protectively over his form in those moments, spilling from his skin...and if he had enough sense to look over his shoulder; he would have seen two beings standing faithfully behind his back. But Ichigo didn't, he was being tugged headlong into rapturous unconsciousness mere seconds after the first being spoke out loud...

_**'Took ya long enough, King. I was startin' te worry that you'd have te die first before hearing my voice.' **_

He had finally found what had been missing inside of him for a long time...along with the eternal rapture beside his Vater's soul.

* * *

**Epilogue: Rising From The Darkness**

Muken, the Voided Space. It was the deepest level of the Central Great Underground Prison, the harshest punishment given to those who test the laws of Seireitei and defiantly break them. It was pitch black, not a single light to be seen except for the guards' passing lanterns every few hours. It was a world that was birthed out of pure darkness, a hell made by Shinigami hands where many of the high profile prisoners were driven completely insane within the first year of captivity. Reiatsu sealing cuffs and collars were meant to render all prisoners useless and complaint to the wills of the government, especially in the case of the Nobles that were sealed down here. The more politically influential prisoners were released under strict guard once every few months to carry out the official duties required of them before quietly dragged back into the darkness as if they were nothing more than a mere memory. As the Head of the Shiba Clan, Shiba Isshin was more often than not dragged to the surface to comply to the wishes of the Central 46, forced to do duties he had long since abandoned when he had defiantly escaped Seireitei's grasp into the Human World. He was also one of the rarer and more stable souls that had kept his sanity for twelve years without an inch of it slipping from his grasp.

Chained to the back of an icy cold wall now, a surprisingly neat shihakusho and white haori was settled around his tall frame. An indication that he had been to the surface a mere week before despite the noticeable bloodstains and rips present in the fabric. Fatigued chocolate brown orbs were blinking open tiredly at the unusual sensation of several powerful reiatsu colliding harshly on the surface above, a prelude to the startling amount of unrest that had been reverberating through these forgotten walls for a long time now. There was a frown of concentration furrowing dark brows, the sensation confusing Isshin for several minutes because he knew intimately that he shouldn't have been able to feel _anything_ at all. The restrictions that were wound around his power made it near impossible to sense reiatsu so finely, even when he had been praised for his highly developed sensing skills whilst having been a Captain. He couldn't make who or exactly what it was though, even when he suspected that it must be _very_ powerful if he could feel it all the way down here. Leaning a spiky array of pitch black locks against the back of a cold wall to steady himself, a strained hiss spilled passed pale lips as several wounds carved deeply into his back was irritated at the movement.

In this prison there was _no_ mercy, not even for those who were much more powerful than the guards who kept them chained here. The more powerfully inclined were weakened on purpose and with any means necessary. Whether through reiatsu binding chains, kido, the twelfth division's newest range of drugs, experimentation or pure torture...to the Gotei-13 and Central 46 it didn't matter how it was achieved; as long as their prisoners remained complaint to their will. So many broke under their touch, Isshin thought sadly. So many dying slowly within the first six years of their imprisonment because their souls simply couldn't take the strain of it all. For the strong, it was a necessary survival skill to preserve your power and bide your time for as long as possible within these walls. Clinging onto a single thread of hope, even if it was a dim one, was the _only_ way to keep one's sanity intact. It was the _only_ way that the Shiba Head had been able to keep his own sanity. He had a son that was still alive outside of this world, his child that _needed_ him and one day he would break out of his bonds to be beside him again. That he had _promised_ himself and it was a vow that he had made to his very soul.

'Nah, Ichigo? I wonder if you are as beautiful as your mother or as strong as your father?' Little Ichi, he thought fondly. He would be all grown up now, eighteen years old and hopefully shielded from Soul Society like _that_ man had promised him. That dark haired Quincy, there had been something frightening about him when Isshin had first met him but now that he had heard of a fabled King that awoken after a thousand years to challenge Seireitei; he was sure that he had encountered the man that Soul Society wanted to crush that night. There was a vindictive chuckle spilling into the darkness around him, his fairly sober mind recalling the fact that the Soutaicho had wanted to use him on the front lines to protect their precious court of pure souls. That was until they had belatedly realized that Isshin had been dragged back to Seireitei without a lick of true Shinigami power left within him. His powerful Zanpactō had vanished into thin air, evaporated along with most of the Shiba Head's vast power. But he didn't mind stunting his own power like this to protect his son, he had passed on Engetsu specifically to help ease the burden of Ichigo's own un-awakened power and so that he couldn't be used by the man that had once referred to him as a grandson until the bastard had eradicated his family simply because Isshin had abandoned his post.

Jerked from the depths of his thoughts when a resounding explosion echoed much closer this time, Isshin was forced to blink in surprise when two pinpricks of blue light ignited brightly in the darkness before two reishi arrows flew through the square bars of his cell and buried themselves in the locks of both his chained cuffs with deadly accuracy. There was only a moment for him to contemplate the bizarreness of the situation before heavy chains fell away and those two reishi arrows seemed to darken to a deadly black and dissipated into nothing. The sensation of their proximity was strangely familiar to him, the older being struggling to force himself to his feet as his senses seemed to slowly swim back into focus and his severely limited vision strained to make out the steady but undetectable presence that was drawing closer with every echo of increasingly louder boot steps. He could hear several shouts ringing into the distance, rushing footsteps seeking out the source of the disturbance but a steady presence never seemed to waver in his task. Another brief glint of light seemed to bounce in the darkness, the distinct sound of a sword being unsheathed before Isshin's entire word became centred around several lashes of light blue reiatsu that sparked through the air and a very faint voice called out a familiar name.

'Moero, Engetsu (8*).' The instant that he registered those words, Isshin thought that he was dreaming because what happened next should have been completely impossible. Encircled in a startling amount of glowing blue reiatsu, stood a breathtaking soul wreathed in pure white. A vast array of bound orange locks were dancing to the whimsies of a powerful Zanpactō's climbing reiatsu, the sound of two silver bells ringing through the air as the correct release of his own soul cutter now stared him in the face. A haunting pair of chocolate brown orbs were zeroing in on his form several seconds later, strawberry red lips parting for a genuine smile as Isshin could only blink in startled surprise when his more honed battle instincts took in the deadly hilt of a pitch black blade that was peeking out from the top of a regal white cloak and a smaller blade was suspended from an array of white belts around the being's waist. Everything seemed to fall away from around him, his breath hitching in his throat when a name fell from his lips in question and the orangette nodded the affirmation that Isshin could only have hoped for.

It was impossible, the walls seemed to be groaning under the strain of his son's power. Shattering open cell doors never meant to be scratched by an ounce of reiatsu as fires of reishi burned brightly in the darkness and Isshin only now noticed a dark haired and blonde haired form that were standing just a little behind Ichigo supportively. But even his awareness of that was falling away, nothing seeming to matter when a slightly shorter frame threw itself into his arms and he caught sight of childlike happiness glittering beautifully in brown orbs that were the exact same hue and colour as his own.

There was no mistake, this was his son and Isshin had been wrong...Ichigo was far stronger than his father ever was and more beautiful than his mother.

'T-Tou-chan!'

'Ah, I hear you my Ichigo...'

* * *

1* - Stille Marionette – Still/Silent Doll (German)  
2* - Prinz der Nacht – Prince of Night  
3* - Vater – Father  
4* - Kaiser – Emperor  
5* - Denka – Your Highness, Prince  
6* - Aruji – Master, the way that a Zanpactō usually addresses his or her Master  
7* - Aishiteru – I love you  
8* - Moero, Engetsu – Burn, Engetsu

Right, there you have it my honeys! Thank you so much for reading. I am utterly exhausted, this one took a lot out of me but I'm happy that it's finished now. It means that I can move on to my next story in the next few days, it's got quite a surprise pairing if I don't decide to off Illusions Of The Eventide first.

If I may ask for a small review for my hard work, I'd be eternally grateful to you. Other than that, it's a freezing winter night here and I'm off to make some tea now.

I'll see you all again soon, hopefully. If I'm not too busy with work this week.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
